


The Sprawl

by orphan_account



Series: Ocean verse [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, Cold War, Crime, Dysfunctional Relationships, Espionage, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Infiltration, Ocean verse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-World War II, Russia, World War II, sleeper agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Flashback)</p><p>An unusual arrangement allows a chance for Peggy and Dottie to grow closer, to develop a mutual understanding. But as Dottie and Peggy each have their own burdens, a connection seems to be ever elusive, like ships in the night.</p><p>(This story will detail Peggy, Angie and Dottie's backgrounds, then how they overlap in later years).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sprawl

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Order
> 
> http://tinyurl.com/h69v6fn

In a bare backroom as Peggy carefully arranged her various pieces of equipment atop a countertop, everything she would need for her latest assignment. In the corner of her eye she saw a hand unsubtly reaching for her pistol. Shaking her head as she held back on commenting.

Yet as she pulled her hand back, Dottie feigned innocence, scrunching up her face with childlike curiosity. “No?” Peggy instantly adopted a firm tone. “No. You’re perfectly fine as you are.” Dottie appeared unimpressed causing Peggy to turn to face her. “Dottie, listen to me you never endeared yourself to anyone at the SSR. As for your former employers they’re likely to have you killed on sight.” 

Dottie’s stubbornness only persisted. A smirk crossed her lips as her body language screamed defiance, guarded but not defensive. “Good, I never cared for them.” Getting to her feet, she loomed over her companion as she continued. “Peggy. This is all your doing. I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t wanted me.” 

Peggy found herself backing away, first a step, then another, yet Dottie persisted. Allowing no space to get between them. Halting she then firmly rose a hand, Dottie’s chest struck her but the blonde seemed to shrug it off. “This is still a test; I am the only person who was willing to work with you.”

Dottie simply smirked as she stared Peggy down. She revelled in being let off her leash, now it was her and Peggy. A battle of wills with Dottie outpacing her companion by a league. “What, you haven’t changed your mind now have you Peggy?”

Peggy struggled to resist and counter Dottie’s efforts to get under her skin, she felt her resolve waning. Dottie was unhinged, whatever emotions she displayed surely were a front. Another method for her to get her way. Yet Peggy then stepped forward, she couldn’t push Dottie back, not without getting much more physical. Yet she felt that meeting her silent threat would impress upon her what Peggy was thinking.

“No. We are team mates, you have skills that make you an excellent spy, but as a person…Dottie you could never be a friend of mine.” Dottie clenched her jaw sharply, Peggy knew she’d hit a nerve. Now readying herself for a fight but Dottie then replied flatly. “My skills are all I need, Peggy. And they’re all you want me for.”

To end the situation, Peggy gave a simple nod. She watched as Dottie then backed up, standing against the wall, her arms across her chest. With a sharp gaze set directly to Peggy. Silence resumed, yet as Peggy then returned to crafting her outfit she could feel Dottie’s harsh gaze boring into her from behind.

Perhaps she was wrong, maybe Dottie had some humanity, hidden deep within her, sheltered like a lone candle flame. The vicious nature was merely a wall to preserve that fragile core. Dottie watched Peggy with a razor sharp gaze, every motion was observed intently. She wouldn’t admit it aloud but internally she had been bested. Peggy had found something to wound her with.

Dottie would never be like Peggy.


End file.
